Tears Of Love
by musicismyedward
Summary: Bella ran off to Jacobs, and came back crying, Edward, thinking Jacob said something bad to her gets mad until her finds out the real problem. can Edward convince Bella what he says is true? Lemon.EPOV. first chap up for now


Tears of love

My lemon

Summary:

Bella ran off to Jacobs, and came back crying, Edward, thinking Jacob said something bad to her gets mad until her finds out the real problem. can Edward convince Bella what he says is true? Lemon.EPOV.

Okay, I'm doing it Edwards point of view lemon, cuz there's not that many Edward's view lemons out there. Me being a (virgin) girl, I have no idea if/what I'm doing right/wrong. Any ideas, comments, or flames, are totally welcome.

**Disclaimer: **twilight is not mine…if it was; they would have done this a lot sooner.

Edwards point of view

I knew she was sad, I wanted to help her, but I didn't want to make things worse. Why did she even go to Jacobs?. Whatever Jacob said to her was inexcusable. If it made her cry, it was bad. Bottom line. And as much as I wanted to go back and kill him, Bella needed me more right here with her. I need to assure her what theyever he said isn't wasn't true. What would he say to get my bells to start crying like this? did he mention me leaving? Oh gawd, what if he told her I was leaving again? God, I hated her crying, I couldn't take it anymore. I wrapped my arms around her, hugging her tight.

I held her close, cradling her to my chest, rubbing her hair, and rocking her back and forth

"shhhhh…Bella, love, it's going to be okay, I promise you everything going to be alright…please stop crying Bella, I' m here, I'm right here, I'm never leaving you ever again. I promise." I really wanted her to stop crying. Her pain felt like mine to. I knew, if I could cry, I'd be doing just that right now. I never wanted to see her cry, ever. If only there was a way to tell her how much I love her. That I _can't_ leave her, maybe that would get her to stop.

"Bella,love.i'm not leaving.i'm right here,i'm not going anywhere." I wisperd

"I…k-know, Edward…that's-s not it." if it wasn't Jacob, then what? I looked at her questing, willing her to go on.

"Edward it's not Jacob" she was sniffling and wiping the last remanding tears off her face. Why was my love crying? Please tell me the suspense was unbearable.

"Then what is it, love, you can tell me. " But of course you knew that.

"It's not Jacob, it's you. You, Edward. Your never there anymore. I mean, I know the weddings in like,5 days, and everything has been a little wild around here. but…but, you weren't there when Jacob was. Jacob, gave me a very important question to ask myself today. And, If I'm going to spend the rest of my life with you, I need to know you want me here." What?! How could she think for one second I stopped loving her?! I know I haven't been around lately, but only because Alice was freaking out about the wedding, and I had to make so many (worth it) arrangements. I looked at Bella. she was starting to crying again, Surly she understood that.

"Bella, of course I love you! How can you think otherwise Bella?! I'll _always_ love you!" It hurt me that she thought, for even one moment, I wouldn't love her. She was my everything.

"yes, but do you want me?" What!? I looked at Bella, giving her all my attention. And talking slowly so she understood everything that I was saying is true.

"Bella…I love you. of course I want you to. I'll always want you. forever. as long as you want me, I'll be here, Wanting you." Bella started crying, again. No I didn't want her to start crying. Why are you crying? I'm sorry! Whatever I did, I'm sorry.

"Why are you crying still, Love?" she shook her head back and forth

"Because. I love you Edward, but your not understanding what I'm trying to say to you" She spoke slowly, as if I was a child. I looked at her confused. She grabbed my neck, and brought me into a slow and tender kiss. While one of her hands where tangled in my hair, her other hand moved down my chest slowly to my waist. I put my hands on her back, pulling her close, but being careful. I was still confused about why she was crying, but I was too lost in our kiss to care. When I put one of my hands on the waist band of her jeans, My fingertips brushing her butt, she gasped into my mouth. I would be lying if I said it didn't turn me on, even though I now it shouldn't. Keeping one of her hand on my waist, Bella started moving her other hand down to my thigh, then started squeezing it, and rubbing it up and down That's when it happened. I moaned. Right in to her mouth. I knew I had to pull away, before it got to far. While Bella smiled on my mouth, sensing a victory I pulled away from her with a sigh.

"Bella, love. You know I want to. I _really_ want to. But it's to dangerous." I could already feel myself starting to get hard. I really hoped she doesn't see.

"See Edward? This is exactly what I'm trying to tell you. How can you say you want me, Then push me away? Today, Jacob said that you didn't want me… That you would never…have…_take_ me… Edward if you love me, Then let me love you." She looked at me pleading, her eyes a little glossy. Those words, and that pleading look made my pants, get just a bit tighter.

"Bella please don't do this. I know you love me, You don't have to prove anything to anyone. Not even to Jacob."

"But, Edward, I want to. Please, I can't believe I have to beg you. Come on, you're a guy. I'm begging. Isn't that everyman's dream? To have a girl begging for them? What am I doing wrong here? Is there something about me that you don't like, or something?! What is it?!" Bella was now starting to yell at me. She looked confused, And she was starting to cry. I looked at her apologetic.

"You know what Edward? Forget it. Just forget I said a damn thing, if the idea is _so_ horrible to you." She screamed at me. _Screamed_. Then she jumped off the bed she was crying on, and started to (angrily) walk to the door, stomping her feet on the way.

I felt really bad, and wanted to cheer her up, but the only thing going though my mind at the moment was how cute she looked angry. Stomping her cute little feet all over the place, and throwing her hands in the air, while slamming my door shut. What?! What?! Don't leave! I didn't want her to be mad at me. I love her, I could stand it if she thought I didn't want her. I ran over to her, put my arms around her waist, and though her over my shoulder, like a doll, that I always compare her to. Her hair fell into her face, and she keep wiggling and trying to squirm out of my reach, while hitting my backside. But to me she was rubbing her boobs against my back, while smacking my ass. How did Bella always make me so turned on?

With one of my hands over her waist, so she wouldn't fall, I put the other hand on her butt. I put Bella's kicking, screaming, sexy form back down on my bed. I looked down at her. I wanted to take her, that stunt she pulled on my back made matters much worst. I felt lust before, but this was different. This is raw. I couldn't think, I couldn't focus on anything, but taking her body, and calling her mine. Forever.

I knew we shouldn't, but I really didn't care. I pushed on her shoulder, forcing her to lay down, And crawled over her. I dropped my head down to her ear, to whisper huskily.

"You think I don't want you? I'll show just how wrong you are." Then I devoured her neck, I started in kisses, which turned to licks, then on to bites, being careful not to actually _bite_ her. I don't know how long I sat there on top of my love, just sucking on her neck senseless. After hearing her moan my name for about the third time, I figured now was the time to pick it up a notch. I put my mouth on hers, my hands on her sides, slamming my body on top of hers, and her breast up against me. Sticking my toung out, and lick her bottom lip, begging for entrance. I was not disappointed. I heard a moan but, at this point, I had no idea who did it. Keeping one hand on her rib-cage I dragged the other hand down to the hem of her shirt, where I slowly slipped my hand under. Her hands where trying to unfasten my buttons as fast as they could, probly thinking I was going to pull away. Not this time. I wanted to tell her I wasn't going anywhere, but my head was too filled with the sweetness of her breath, and the feel of her soft, smooth, silky stomach on my hands. She pulled away to catch her breath, but I didn't stop there.

I kissed her jaw, and slowly started to moved down, her blood smelt and tasted so good, but her skin, was just as tempting, and it to tasted _so_ good. I Was currently licking her collarbone, when I pulled back and slowly slipped off her shirt. While pulling off her shirt I let my fingers drag on her skin, leaving her shirtless, and panting. She had on a lovely, navy blue, almost black, lace bra, and a more then lovely amount of cleavage showing. I wanted to dip my head down, and lick her, soft, full breast. But I wanted wanting to give her something to.

She hurriedly slipped my shirt of my shoulders, though it somewhere on the floor, and started rubbing her hands up and down my hard chest, but that wasn't the only thing hard. The sensation was amazing, but she was moving to fast. I wanted to take it slow, and make the pleasure last as long as possible.

"Bella, love, I'm not going anywhere. Take it slow." She looked embarrassed that I caught her.

"Okay." Good. Now I could go back to licking her body in a nice slow motion. I put both my hands on the small of her back, and sat up. To where she sat on top me. She hade her legs around me waist, And was sitting on my hard-on. I looked at her to see her reaction, she had her eyes closed, her mouth open slightly, and her eyebrows raised, just a little, not to mention, she was painting, still. I took it as a good sign.

+

**A/N**

not done!! sry my word is being stupid and not leting me get on,this was all i had done so far...tell me what u think of it!!


End file.
